The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum telephium and given the cultivar name of ‘Desert Blonde’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program to make short, compact, multicrown plants. The new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross of a proprietary seedling, Sedum 19-1.
Compared to the seed parent, Sedum 19-1, the new cultivar, has a much better habit and creamy yellow flowers rather than light pink.
Compared to Sedum ‘Yellow Xenox’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,528, the new variety is has creamy yellow flower buds rather than pink, a wider habit, with more crowns from young plants (an advantage to a nursery grower as the plants fill the pots quickly).